


Or Perhaps That's An Alibi

by Nevvo



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redemption, Trina deserves better, Whizzer Brown Deserves Better, marvin is kind of an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevvo/pseuds/Nevvo
Summary: Marvin wakes up near a strange man in a hotel room. After years of being in a boring marriage, perhaps it's time for Marvin to explore his other options.





	Or Perhaps That's An Alibi

It would be simple to say that waking up naked in a stranger’s bed is not exactly how Marvin expected to start his first day off in months. Okay maybe not a stranger’s bed, This looked like a hotel room and looking at the many glasses spread about along with the pounding headache Marvin felt upon sitting up, he could tell he wouldn’t remember this night until the next time he got drunk.  
A soft hum came from the body beside him, the curly-haired lawyer dropping his gaze to the person beside to him, expecting to see some woman he’d ended up buying or picking up from the bar but oh no, this was far worse. A beautiful man with the body of a roman god and beautiful auburn locks that framed his face with grace despite the man having been asleep. Marvin, of course, couldn’t help from letting his eyes trail lower until-

“What time is it,” The male muttered, a soft sigh coming from him as he turned over to bury his face in the pillow, thus ruining the Disney Prince aura the man was radiating. Marvin looked over at the clock, having to squint just a little bit to actually see the time on the clock. 

“6:47,” he said, his gaze traveling back to the, honestly quite blurry man presented before him. Don’t blame him, he didn’t have his glasses on right now. A whine fell from the auburn haired beauty. 

“Come back to sleep,” He mumbled, shifting so he could wrap an arm around Marvin’s waist. Marvin bit his lip gently as he watched this oddly charming man try to pull him back into the realm of sleep that he already didn’t get enough of. 

“I have a wife I need to get home to before she wakes up,” Marvin said, absentmindedly running his hands over the mans back. He sighed before gently pushing himself up, his eyes bloodshot considering he didn’t ever wake up this early. A soft grin came across the seductive stranger lips as he snaked his way onto Marvin’s lap. 

“One more for the road?” He asked, his head tilting to the side as he gently leaned in to press his lips to Marvins. Marvin doesn’t push him away right away, quite enjoying the feeling honestly. It was kind of nice not tasting the artificial cherry of Trina’s lip balm for once in his life, but sadly nothing can last forever. Eventually, Marvin has to drag his lips away from the charming blur of a stranger. 

“I hate to say this, but I don’t even remember your name,” Marvin said quite frankly. He was a bit taken aback at that. He gave a small scoff before rolling his eyes, a smile coming back onto his lips as he moved off of Marvin’s lap. 

“If I tell you, Will you buy me breakfast?” He asked softly, a hand trailing over Marvin’s chest. 

“Deal,” Marvin answered, a ghost of a smile coming to his lips as he pushed himself off of the bed which just draws a pout from the man. 

“Whizzer, My name is Whizzer Brown,” He spoke quietly, moving out of the bed himself right after he finished so he could fish out his clothes from the pile they’d created at the end of the bed. Marvin looks over and raised his brows just a little. Whizzer had quite the ass, Marvin couldn’t deny that. 

“Well Whizzer Brown, I sincerely apologize but that breakfast will have to be another day. I have a wife and a kid to get home to,” He re-established. All he promised was a breakfast, not necessarily when that would be. With that Marvin expected the conversation to be over. He could go home and forget the fact that he just cheated on the very woman he’s made a life with. Whizzer looked up and chuckled softly, yet another eyeroll being drawn from the brunette beauty. 

“My number is in your phone, We can plan it another day then,” Whizzer finished off with a snort as he pulled his pants on. He must admit he’s disappointed they didn’t get another round in before Marvin came to his senses, but you can only ask so much of a married man. Marvin looked over at Whizzer yet again. It seemed as if he couldn’t pull his eyes off of this man, but could he really be blamed? Marvin moved over to find his own clothes. As he pulled them on, Marvin felt eyes discreetly exploring his body, and by discreetly he meant the least discreet anyone could ever be when looking over something. 

“Are you looking for something there Whizzer?” He asked, raising a brow as he turned around. Whizzer nodded a little bit as he walked over, his stride holding nothing but pure confidence. His hands found their place on Marvin’s waist as he leaned forward for another attempt at that kiss. Marvin wasn’t very sure what to do in this situation. He should probably pull away, refuse the affection, but no. What does Marvin do instead? He lets his arms find their way around Whizzer’s waist as Whizzer’s arms move to wrap around his neck. This continues, both of them drawing this out as long as they can, but Marvin still has someone in his bed waiting for him, and sadly that person in his bed was not this god among men. So, much to Whizzers dismay, Marvin was the one to pull away. 

“I’ll call,” Marvin whispered before moving away completely, finishing his task of getting dressed. After that of course, Marvin had to leave, but not before planting the seeds to his newest venture. It was simple. 

“I’ll see you for breakfast Thursday, 6:00 am.” 

Who was Whizzer to deny such a kind invitation?

~~~~~~~~

The journey home was more or less just a time for Marvin to think through everything. Marvin went to the bar last night. He found a charming man, bought a hotel and probably drank a few hundred dollars worth of liquor with him before most likely sleeping with him, despite having a wife. Yet still, after all of this? Marvin still asked him out for breakfast before work on a day he knew he’d get away with it. He just needed to see Whizzer again. He needed to see him, and feel him, and to enjoy everything he didn’t have. It didn’t matter if it was often or not. He just- Wanted it. He just wanted Whizzer. He wanted the rush of cheating, not to mention he liked feeling in control. That was something he’s lost after all the years with Trina. 

When Marvin got home he was met with sad eyes from Trina. Ones that nearly made Marvin regret leaving the hotel room. Trina and Whizzers eyes were both brown, but Whizzer’s held something that Trina’s didn’t. A lust for life, a fire that can’t be replicated. Whizzers eyes were a deep chocolate brown that could see into your very soul and knew what you wanted before you even knew sometimes. Trina’s on the other hand? Her fire had died long ago. She lost her love of the fighting and the challenge. She became docile. It wasn’t passionate, hell half the time it wasn’t even very loving. Perhaps that’s why Marvin sought for someone new. Someone who offered him a challenge, Sure that didn’t really warrant cheating but Marvin didn’t regret what he did. Marvin bit his lip, jumping to defend himself and come up with some kind of alibi for why he didn’t come home last night. 

“I was caught up at work late, then I went out for a drink and since I drove I just stayed at the hotel across the street,” He mumbled, rolling his eyes. Trina nodded just a little bit and crossed her arms. 

“Right, I cooked breakfast for us,” She spoke in a soft tone, her gaze falling from Marvin’s. The state of their relationship was something that was quite obvious to anyone who watched them interact for more than two sentences. It was failing and failing more and more the harder they tried to make it work. Marvin looked at her and nodded a little bit, reaching forward to take her hands, gently pressing his lips to her forehead. 

“Hey, thank you,” Marvin whispered, gently brushing a piece of hair out of her face. She pushed his hands away before moving to the side. She didn't want anything to do with this right now. As of right now, her and Marvin hadn't spent nights away from each other. Maybe this was just... it? The thing that made them both start considering something neither even entertained the thought of. Not with a child at least, It wouldn't be fair to just leave her alone with a child and there was no doubt he still loved his son. He would still take a bullet for Jason. If staying in an unpleasant marriage is how he stays in Jason's life then it was well worth it.

“I’m sorry I’m just tired,” She said, shaking her head as she moved away from him. Marvin watched her, a sad gaze following her as she left. Okay, maybe Marvin felt some semblance of remorse. He rubbed his face and sat down on the couch, leaning back as he thought this all out. Marvin worked hard, He had a perfect life! A beautiful wife, a beautiful child, an amazing job that paid him more than enough to provide well for his family. All of those 'Happy' men seemed to have something else though... Someone off on the side to keep them entertained. Why should Marvin be any different? So he pulled out his phone, and one deep breath later, he sent the message.

‘How much would it cost to see you tonight?’

It took about four minutes tops before he got a reply. 

'I'm a simple guy, Dinner and this months rent’

‘Deal’

**Author's Note:**

> So I Plan to continue this, but I'm a moderately crappy writer so this is all to pass time and hopefully, you find enjoyment out of this.


End file.
